


Omovember Day 28

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [28]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desperation, I can barely READ how do y’all expect me to PROOFREAD, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember Day 28, Other, partial wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Peeing in an alley
Series: Omovember 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Omovember Day 28

4pm on a Monday afternoon and the Avengers were currently tearing up the streets of Manhattan in a manhunt for a rouge group of evil engineers; so you know, a typical day. The situation had gotten out of hand quickly and they’d had to call in a few reinforcements to reduce the damage control; and contain the fight within set parameters, to avoid any stragglers escaping whilst the team focused on the man fight. They called in Rhodey, Sam, Bucky and of course their littlest.

Tony has been against calling Peter in from the start; the boy had to leave his AD club meeting early which his mentor was less than thrilled about. The rest of the team just teased him, finding it novel that big bad Tony Stark was suddenly concerned about a teenager missing out on extra curricular activities- but Tony didn’t find it amusing. He detested disrupting Peter’s daily life, not only because that made May less inclined to give him full access to the boy, but also due to the fact he had less control. Whenever Peter was out in the field Tony gave him strict set battle plans based on the information they’d gathered before; but on calls like this he couldn’t plan things out. He couldn’t plan for every eventuality, and he didn’t have time to babysit Peter and give him constant instructions; which meant his boy wasn’t safe- well, as safe as he  _ could be.  _

Yes, he knew he was being over protective. He knew Peter was trained well enough to handle such situations and he knew the boy was in safe hands thanks to all the precautions he set in; Karen being one of them. He also knew the team would look out for him whenever Peter was out of eyeline- but that didn’t stop him from being anxious. 

But they really needed Spider-Man right now; and Peter needed more experience working under pressure, so Tony was left with no choice but to send Happy to pick up their youngest. He made sure to have the agent feed the kid before he got there (not wanting a repeat of what happened  _ last time) _ and he’d received an alert half an hour before to let him know that Peter was on his way. 

Half an hour ago..so where was he? Peter should’ve come swinging in by now- Tony hadn’t even seen a pop up saying Peter had put his suit on yet? He was just about to question Happy when a small voice came through his comms line. 

“Uhm- Guys?” It was Peter- thank god. But the boy sounded off, not in an alarming way but there was something to his tone that Tony couldn’t quite place. 

“There you are.” Clint called happily over the mic before Tony had a chance to answer him. “Nice of you to join us kid.” 

“Shut up Barton.” Tony snapped, deliberately not wanting Clint about the villain at nine o’clock; So he had the pleasure of watching Clint get punched in the back of the head as he flew past him. Ha. Anyway, back to Peter. “What’s up kid?”

“Uh can- can someone come and uh- g-get me?” Peter asked sheepishly. Odd, Tony thought to himself, the boy was usually bursting with excitement when it came to joining in a fight; which was apart of the reason Tony had been so apprehensive to invite him in the first place. Peter tended to run in all guns blazing because he was over excited, throwing a spanner into the mix as everyone had to drop what they were doing to run and save him- but not today. Today he sounded nervous. Which was slightly concerning. 

“Where are you, little one?” Thor asked, sounding worried. 

“What have you done?” Tony sighed. He wasn’t nearly as worried as everyone else. He knew Peter’s ‘I’m hurt’ voice and that wasn’t it; this was his ‘I’ve done something stupid’ voice. 

“I just uh- uh n-need someone- someone who  _ isn't Nat  _ to come and help me..” Peter said quietly, to the point it was difficult to hear him despite the boys voice coming in through their earpieces. 

Help him? The kid hadn’t even gotten out into the field yet why did he need help? And Peter was actually  _ asking for help _ \- it must’ve been important, so what the hell was it? Tony didn’t exactly have the time to find out just yet, he was preoccupied with wrangling up a few men in cyber suits who were trying to evade capture; destroying buildings in their wake. 

“We’re kinda busy here kid. If you ain’t hurt or about to get hurt- it’ll have to wait.” Tony rolled his eyes; though he had to admit he was slightly intrigued as to why Peter specified Nat not being the one to help him. He supposed he’d find out later but for right now he had to kick bad guy butt. Besides, Peter had clearly done something he wasn’t supposed to, it wouldn’t hurt the kid to have to deal with the consequences of his actions for a while- it wasn’t as though Tony planned to leave hi there for a prolonged period of time, he’d get around to fetching him eventually. 

“Oh- uh, okay Mr. Stark. I-I’ll Wait.” Peter said weakly, in a way that made Tony feel an immediate stab of guilt. The man had been expecting the boy to snap at him, he’d been  _ hoping  _ he would- Tony was in the mood to wind the kid up a little bit because he was mad about the kid having to be there (yes he knew it was uncalled for but- cut him some slack okay? He wasn’t used to the whole parenting thing yet); but instead Peter gave him a meek dejected response that just made Tony feel mean. And Steve sticking his nose in didn’t make Tony feel any better either 

“Give me ten kiddo, I’ll come get you.” Steve chimed in kindly. 

“Thanks Captain Rogers.” Peter sighed gratefully- which instantly put Tony’s back up. 

“No  _ I’ll get him.”  _ Tony growled. He was playing bad cop but Peter was still  _ his _ little buddy, not Captain perfect’s. He’d be handling him, no one else. How dare Steve have the audacity to think any different- “Give me five.” 

“Okay.” Peter said, sounding even more relieved which Tony counted as a win. He liked to think it was because he was going instead of Steve but it was more likely the fact that Tony offered to get to him in half the time. 

But Tony didn’t get to Peter in five minutes, and Steve didn’t get there in ten. Fifteen minutes later and no one had come to the boys rescue- they hadn’t even continued enquiring about what was wrong. The battle wasn’t exactly going to plan, energy weapons being used by the enemy that they weren’t equipped to handle; they were tackling the situation, but it was an uphill battle the entire time. Everyone had been so distracted they almost forgot about Peter entirely-  _ almost.  _

“Hey kid, I’m free. Send me your coordinates.” Clint said, twenty minutes after Peter had initially asked for assistance. Since the boy hasn’t continued to badger them about help they assumed he’d either resolved the issue himself or it wasn’t urgent- but since there was a distinct lack of Spider-Babies running around they figured it was the latter. 

And Peter only confirmed that idea as he instantly denied the help on offer to him; though he didn’t sound remotely convincing. “Uh- n-no I’m f-f-fine actually- I can wait.”

“We kinda need you out here Spidey- just send them through.” Clint said again, confusion seeping into his tone. He could hear Peter’s voice cracking, sounding much more frantic than he had earlier despite verbally protesting assistance. 

“P-please- I don’t think I can fight right now anyway-“

Tony immediately jumped in upon hearing that, already making his way over to where Peter was. He still wasn’t wearing his suit but that didn’t mean Tony didn’t have a tracker on him (...unethical? Maybe. Did he care? No). “What’s wrong?” 

“Can you please come and get me?”

“I’m on my way, now tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t want anyone else to hear me-“

“Peter, it’s a private line. Just me and you. Spill.” Tony said sternly, using Peter's real name instead of his alias to show him it was safe. 

“I think I’m about to th-that’s the problem.” Peter whimpered. 

Tony bit back a sigh. So that’s what all this was about? For Christ sake, they’d been over this countless times- “So just go, Kid. I know you don’t like using the suit but no one can see you-“

“It’s not that Mr. Stark.” 

“Then what-“ Tony didn’t get to finish his question as he was sideswiped by a car that was being hurtled through the air; smashing him into a neighbouring building.

“Mr. Stark! Are you-“

“I’m fine I’m fine.” Tony said quickly to avoid Peter going into a panic. He wasn’t hurt thanks to the suit. Looking at the control panel on his wrist he could see his suit wasn’t too badly damaged either; though he did have a few minor repairs he had to make in order to be back at peak functionality- which he would certainly need during this fight. “I’m gonna send Steve over to fetch you kid I don’t know how long I’m gonna be-“

“No!” Peter cried urgently. “P-please Tony, please come and get me I don’t mind waiting I just-“

“Kid either go or I’m sending blondie, I’m not having you get sick because you’re being stubborn-“

“I’m not being stubborn Mr. Stark I can’t!” Peter snapped, reiterating what he’d said minutes before. It was clear he was growing frustrated by his mentors insistence that he should just go even though he was trying to convey the message that he  _ couldn’t.  _ Not that he  _ wouldn’t.  _

“There’s no one near you. I know it’s not a clean private bathroom but come on, we’ve talked about this- you gotta make do in the field sometimes-“

“It’s not that-  _ I can’t!  _ Please- just  _ please  _ come and get me, Tony-  _ it hurts.”  _ Peter pleaded, his voice going from angry to begging in a matter of seconds; and toy very quickly abandoned his plans of making repairs to his suit.

“I’m coming. Hang on.”

“H-hanging on, sir.” 

Tony flew over to Peter’s coordinates, expecting him to be much further out than he was- but he wasn’t. Peter was worryingly slap bang in the middle of the action, just on the outskirts of the containment lines they had set. According to the blip on Tony’s holoscreen the kid was down an alley between two buildings; buildings, which on either side had been smashed to pieces. The kid was lucky he hadn’t been killed, why on earth had he decided to stay there of all places? What was so pressing that he couldn’t have just peed there and gotten the hell out of doge-

Ah. Well, Tony soon got an answer to those questions, when he landed and saw what had Peter all...tied up. 

“Oh.” Tony said simply, removing his faceplate to ensure he was really seeing what he thought he was. Peter was stuck to the wall, arms, midsection and legs bound- not by his own webbing (this time) but by similar metal ropes that were being used by the villains out on the field. The villain that must’ve attacked him was stuck to an opposing wall- with Peter's web. But the confusing part was the fact that Peter wasn’t actually wearing his suit. In fact he wasn’t wearing anything but his underwear, his mask (thankfully) and one shoe. What the fuck.

“Yeah.” Peter said, equally as simply though his tone was full of embarrassment. 

Tony thought about asking what had happened, though he had a decent idea from the evidence laid out in front of him. By the looks of it, Peter had been changing into his suit (which he should’ve done in the car with Happy but Peter had clearly just learned that lesson) and been attacked in the middle of it. Karen was in close enough proximity to initiate one of her armour protocols- taking out the assailant; but since Peter wasn’t in his suit yet she couldn’t do anything to help him out of his bonds. Peter’s shit was smart but it wasn’t self automated, not when he wasn’t wearing it. 

Rather than ask for the details yet, Tony just smirked coyly. “Do you require assistance?” 

“Please stop talking and get me down.” Peter whimpered through gritted teeth, trying to cross his ankles but the wires covering him where too tightly bound. He was covered in them- more so than anyone else had been; the villains were tending to use just two, one around the ankles and one around the wrists but clearly Peter had been strong enough to break out of them so the villain had double up to compensate. More than double up, there were hundreds of cords, and though Peter probably could have broken them, everytime he pulled against them they dug tighter into his skin; and more importantly into his abdomen, which looked slightly distended signifying just how badly Peter needed to use the restroom. Jeez, no wonder the kid had whined about to hurting, that must’ve been torturous. 

Tony set about trying to disengage the locks on the wires but that was taking too long, and Peter read growing impatient. Everytime the cold metal on Tony’s gauntlets went near his skin he flinched away to squirm. He couldn’t fumble to disengage the electronic locks whilst the kid was wiggling around like that. It wasn’t working, it was taking too long and Peter clearly wasn’t going to make it, so Tony expected to go a different route; arguably a much more dangerous one but he was comfortable in his technology’s capabilities. So, the man started to use his laser to cut through the metal; though he went very  _ very  _ gingerly, so the laser wouldn’t accidentally go too deep and touch the boys skin. 

But apparently he still wasn’t moving fast enough. The kid was practically vibrating as he strained against the bonds, trying to find a position that alleviated the desperate pangs from his bladder; he was barely able to move let alone squirm but that didn’t mean he didn’t try. “Tonyyy- hurry up,  _ please.” _

“I'm working on it- but unless you want a backstreet vasectomy I’d consider staying still if I were you.” Tony griped, the kids desperation giving him second hand anxiety. His movements weren’t making the process any easier as everytime the boy shuddered Tony has to turn the beams off in fear of inadvertently burning him. He had to go slow enough as it was, cutting through each wire painstakingly slowly, one layer at a time; otherwise the metal would conduct the heat and sear into his skin. Even with the boys accelerated healing factor Tony would be distraught if he hurt him. 

“Unless you want a golden shower I’d consider  _ hurrying the hell up  _ if I were  _ you.”  _ Peter snapped as he continued to contort in a way that looked disastrous for the alignment of his spine. Thank god the boy was flexible or he most certainly would’ve dislocated something. 

Tony rolled his eyes at the comment, though he did take note of the fact that a child his age  _ should not _ have heard that phrase; he’d be discussing that with him later. “Not from a kid, that’s wildly inappropriate and I ain’t R Kelly-“

_ “Gross Tony!” _

“You’re the one who said it.” Tony tutted and continued working, noting that his ward was making more of an effort to stay still now; but that lead to him losing control momentarily. The adult made sure to keep his face stoic so the boy thought he hadn’t noticed, but he did and the leak certainly made him quicken his working pace. “How did you even get in this mess?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Peter said tightly, swallowing and craning his neck to look in any direction that wasn’t his mentors face. Not that Tony was particularly interested in making eye contact, both due to the awkwardness of the situation but also- well, you know, laser. He had to keep an eye on what he was doing. 

“Well I do-“

“Well I  _ don’t. _ ” Peter growled, before groaning and leaning forward; trying to clench his legs together as tightly as possible. 

Tony frowned but bit back the urge to yell back at him. He knew the kid was stressed and simply reacting to his bladder screaming at him; Tony had to be the adult and not rise to it- even if it was hard when the kid was being bratty, he knew better by now. “Don’t get snappy with me I’m trying to help-“

“I know I know I’m sorry can I tell you  _ after I go,  _ **_please_ ** ?”

“Alright sure- just  _ stay still.  _ I seriously don’t want to hurt you.” Tony said sternly. That time when Peter jerked he was dangerously close to slicing into his thigh and wouldn’t that just be great? He’d get to ring May and tell her how he accidentally killed her baby by slitting his femoral artery because the kid was  _ fucking pee dancing. _

Thankfully that didn’t happen. Just as Peter was beginning to leak again Tony sliced through the last band- well, he didn’t, he still had about twelve to go but by that point Peter was freed enough to snap the last remaining few, Tonh using the suit to help quicken that process. “Okay, jump down.”

“No.” Peter said lowly, casting his eyes towards the ground and he was holding his breath. 

Tony was confused momentarily. For someone who had been so adamant about being released Tony figured the boy would be knocking him over to get to relief. “But I thought-“

“Leave.” Peter said under his breath, in a tone Tony had never heard before. The kid sounded almost..scary. Not to Tony, of course, but it was still a stark contrast to the boys usual lilt. 

“What?”

“Can you just  _ leave?” _

Oh. Clearly the kid couldn’t wait anymore and he wanted his mentor gone so he could..oh. Apparently there wasn’t time for Peter to get his suit on and utilise that nifty little filtration system. Tony rolled his eyes, moving to pick up the criminal off of the ground and slinging him over his shoulder as he slowly walked out of the alley. “First it’s ‘Mr. Stark come here, I need you’, now it’s ‘go away’- mixed messages here kid-“

_ “Tony!” _

“I’m going I’m going.” So was Peter apparently, as the second Tony rounded the corner the man heard the boys feet hit the ground as he scrambled off of the wall; and a splattering sound could be heard hitting the tarmac before the boy was fully able to situate himself. He went for a while too, which Tony cringed at; both because, well it was awkward to think about- it was weird that he knew how long the kid usually peed for and was able to draw a comparison- but also because the kid must’ve been really,  _ really  _ desperate. Next time he’d give Happy even stricter instructions; get the kid a snack  _ and  _ make sure he pees before you drop him off. Honestly you would’ve thought by now Happy would know that given how many situations they’d been in together. 

The boy appeared beside him, now fully clad in his suit; bowing his head and ducking his shoulders. Tony couldn’t see the pigment of his face under his mask but he knew the boys cheeks were glowing. 

Though he should’ve made a point not to comment, Tony wanted to know that the kid was okay after that ordeal. It wasn’t ideal to go into a fight in a new gather headspace and he could imagine that Peter was feeling less than ready to deal with bad guys after being in such an embarrassing predicament. “Feel better?”

Peter nodded sheepishly. Tony didn’t have the heart to make a joke like he usually would with the kid. He looked so darn ashamed even Tony couldn’t find it in him to tease. The man was also worried about just how upset the teenager seemed, it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen him in such dire straits before; then it occurred to him that his extra embarrassment was Probably because the rest of the team were out with them and could have stumbled across him before he did. Yeah, if one of the others (especially  _ Nat- _ now Peter's need to specify made sense) found him tied up, half dressed and about to piss himself Peter would never go near any of them ever again. 

Wanting to get the moment over with and cheer the boys up, Tony clapped Peter on the shoulder. “Well come on kid, Clint weren’t kidding we need Spidey support.” 


End file.
